Jour 114
by Shigu
Summary: Réecriture d'un passage de l'épisode 5...Et si à la place de Nobuko, sa avait été Akira qui se déclarait à Shuuji! Shonen-Ai/Délire


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Nobuta Wo Produce

Couple : AkiraXShuuji

Genre : Shonen-Ai/Délire

Disclaimer : euh…Ma fic étant tiré d'un Drama…Bah les acteurs appartiennent a eux-même xD

Note : Réécriture ! Si a la place de Nobuko, ça avait été Akira qui faisait sa déclaration ? Bon…je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cette fic que j'ai fait y'a un moment déjà…mais je la poste quand même ;)

* * *

**_JOUR 114_**

* * *

_Que ce passe-t-il le 4 Novembre ? C'est un jour spécial où on peut se déclarer a la personne qu'on aime. Si la personne répond qu'elle t'aime aussi, des pétales de fleurs te tombe dessus…Si elle te répond qu'elle ne t'aime pas, c'est de l'eau qui te tombe dessus…_

_Ce jour est appelé le « jour 114 »_

Shuuji entra dans la salle de classe comme a son habitude

- Konnichi getsu, sui, moku, kin ! (1)

- Dooooooo…

C'était le jour J et tout le lycée attendaient l'événement avec impatience ! Mais les choses allaient prendre une drôle de tournure…

- Ne ne Shuuji !

- Quoi ?

- Il paraît que le « Challenger » a changé !

- He ?!

Il y avait de quoi être étonné. Le dit « Challenger » est la personne qui déclare son amour. Et suite a une manigance de Bando, c'est Nobuta qui avait été retenue avec Shuuji.

- Et c'est qui maintenant ?!

- Bah justement…

- Ohayo ! Kon ! Kon !

- C'est Kusano !

- HE??!!!!!!!!!

- Oh! Shuuji-kun!

- Akira...èé Viens par là!

Shuuji attrapa Akira par le col et le traîna jusqu'au toit du bahut. Puis il le plaqua contre le mur et le regarda d'un air furieux.

- j'attend des explications !

- Y'en a pas

- Mais pourquoi vous avez échangez avec Nobuta ?!

- Eto…C'est…lui qui…as deman…dé

- Ah ! Nobuta !

- Alors ?!

- J'ai pas envie que tu lui verses de l'eau dessus

- Comme si j'allais…

Shuuji n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Akira l'em…brassait ?!

- Kon !

- #è///é#°µ

- Hé hé

- AKIRA !!!!!!!

Le jeune homme partit en descendant les escaliers suivi de Nobuta, laissant un Shuuji bouche bée. Ce dernier se ressaisit et descendit retourner en classe après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau. Il eut le droit a quelques vannes de ses camarades et enfin, le moment fatidique arriva. Les Destiny firent leur show habituel.

- Le moment est venu !

- Le jour que nous attendions tous est arrivé !

- Cette année le « challenger » est …un garçon !

- Appelons-le !

- Kusano Akira-kun, de la classe 2-B, veuillez entrer !

- AKIRA ! AKIRA ! AKIRA ! AKIRA !

Des « Akira » résonnaient dans toute la salle et le stress monta pour Shuuji qui attendait son tour derrière un rideau. Akira se trouvait devant, derrière un rideau lui aussi. Il ne le voyait pas mais il savait qu'il été là…

Akira avança au milieu de l'assemblé lançant des « Kon » aux élèves de sa classe. Il alla se positionné sur l'estrade sous les deux sauts.

- Akira-kun, vous voulez vous déclarez à Kiritani Shuuji, c'est ça ?

- Yes !

- Eh bien voici celui que nous attendions tous, Kiritani Shuuji-kun !

- Entrez !

- SHUUJI ! SHUUJI ! SHUUJI ! SHUUJI !

Tout comme pour Akira, son nom résonna dans la salle. Il déglutit difficilement tandis que le rideau se levé. Il avança néanmoins d'un air assuré en faisant signe a ses camarades.

- Le moment est venu ! Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Venez prendre place ici.

- Bien le couple 114 est présent !

- Est-ce qu'un amour va naître ?

- Où au contraire va-t-il disparaître ?

- Kusano-kun ! Faites votre déclaration s'il vous plait !

- Shuuji-kun ! Aishiteru!

Tous rigolèrent dans la salle. Bien sur ! Ca ne pouvait qu'une blague ! Shuuji se tourna vers Akira s'attendant a le voir rire mais non. Il avait un air très sérieux. Que pouvait faire Shuuji ?

- Kiritani-kun ! Vous avez deux cordes devant vous. Tenez-les toutes les deux.

- O…Oui.

- Une de ces cordes…fera tomber des fleurs.

- Ce qui signifie « Je t'aime ».

- L'autre fera couler de l'eau.

Laquelle tirer ? L'eau… ? Ou les fleurs ? Après tout…On n'aura qu'a faire croire a une blague…a un délire.

Shuuji allait tiré la corde pour l'eau quand il se rappela le baiser d'Akira. Il rougit vivement et entendit Akira

-Shuuji-kun ! Dêpeche-toi.

Sous l'effet de la surprise. il tira la corde des fleurs. Akira lui sourit tandis que tous dans la salle rigolaient. Oui c'était bien une blague. Tout ce stress pour rien…Akira et Shuuji quittèrent la pièce suivi de Nobuta et ils montèrent tout trois sur le toit. Encore une journée qui s'achevait. Ils préparèrent ensemble leur projet suivant pour Nobuta et se séparèrent. Shuuji resta seul allongé a regarder le ciel orangé, il ferma les yeux afin de se détendre quand il sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de quelqu'un sur les siennes. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux il put voir que c'était Akira qui l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore !

-T'es trop marrant quand tu rougit.

Et il rit ! Content de sa blague en plus !

-Baka !

-Kon ! Kon !

Cette fois Akira partit pour de bon et Shuuji se décida a rentrer lui aussi.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombé…

-Dis-moi la vérité !

Un vieil homme venait d'arriver près d'Akira qui prit peur et commença a courir, poursuivit par l'homme.

-Dis-moi la vérité ! Allez, dis-moi la vérité ! Dis-moi la vérité !

-la vérité ?

-Oui

-Bien…J'aime Shuuji

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Ouais

-Fall in love ?

-Yes, Fall in love!

L'homme lui sourit et repartit en courant a la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Akira soupira, soulagé.

-Fall in love ! Hein?! Amoureux...? Hein ? J'suis amoureux de Shuuji ? Vraiment ? Sérieux ? C'est vraiment vrai ? Le printemps arrive ! Hein ? Sérieux ?!

* * *

**FIN !!**

Bon écrit juste après avoir fini de re-regarder l'épisode 5 de Nobuta Wo Produce xD c'est un délire uu

(1) : Littéralement : « Bonjour lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi »


End file.
